memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act Two
Act Two Fade In Int. Shuttlebay The cavernous main shuttlebay looked more like a fully-fledged planetside spaceport than its name implied. Shuttles and pods of varying sizes moved within the bay and out, while other shuttles approached and landed on one of the four light strips available for them to do so. Ptolemy approached on the port-side strip and then guided to a waiting compartment where a staff of flight deck personnel burst forth to tend to the shuttle. The crew along with the senior staff are standing at attention as Captain Martin walks onto the deck, and over to the stand and looks at the crew and the senior staff. Capt. Taylor: To Captain Marcia Taylor, stardate 5465.7, you are hereby requested and required to take command of the USS Helena as of this date, signed Rear Admiral James T. Kirk, Starfleet Command, so to sum up I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on, everyone but the senior officers is dismissed. James Samson, Michael Kelby, T'Shar, Sasha Mitchell, and Doctor Steven Carlson are standing at ease as Captain Taylor goes to James Samson. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Commander James Samson our chief security, tactical officer I understand that you served onboard the USS Enterprise under Captain James T. Kirk. James nods at her. Ltcmdr. Samson: Yes, ma'am I learned from the best crew in the fleet and I'm honored to be the chief security/Tactical Officer. She smiles at him. Capt. Taylor: Very well, welcome aboard Commander Samson. He goes back to at ease. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Commander Michael Kelby our chief engineer Commander how's our warp and impulse engines. Kelby looks at her. Ltcmdr. Kelby: We've been doing drills on how to contain a warp core breach but we've been off by 13% we're working on getting it up to 89%. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Carry on Commander. Kelby leaves the shuttlebay as she walks over to Lieutenant Junior Grade Sasha Mitchell. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Junior Grade Sasha Mitchell our chief navigational officer. Sasha looks at her. Ltjg. Mitchell: Yes, ma'am. She looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: It says here that you're the sister of Daniel Mitchell. She looks at the Captain. Ltjg. Mitchell: We'll be a great team ma'am you can count on us. She pats her on the shoulder. Capt. Taylor: I have no doubt that you will be a great team. She walks over to T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Commander T'Shar as our chief Science Officer and a Vulcan. T'Shar looks at her. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Yes Captain I was handpicked by the Federation Ambassador Sarek and Commander Spock. She smiles at her. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Commander T'Shar. She nods at the Captain. Taylor then walks over to Doctor Carlson and looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: Doctor Steven Carlson you're the chief medical officer? He looks at her. Dr. Carlson: Yes, Captain. She looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor:Welcome aboard, your credentials are exceptional. He looks at her. Dr. Carlson: Yes, Captain they are molecular surgery, DNA engineering, psychiatry. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Then why aren't you at Starfleet Medical serving as the head medical officer? He looks at her. Dr. Carlson: I always request my transfers based on where I think I'm needed, I feel more stimulated that way. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Well, anyway welcome aboard Doctor. All right everyone our mission is to head to Antares Base to pick up the supplies for Epsilon II research station we depart in 3 hours dismissed. The rest of the senior staff leaves the shuttlebay. Ext. Space (Mars Orbit) Helena is docked in Dry-dock 36A. Int. Deck 5, Transporter Room Captain Taylor and Commodore Samuels enter the room as he gives her orders. Commodore Samuels: I wish I could give you something more exciting for your maiden voyage mission Captain, but it's pretty straightforward, you'll be delivering supplies to the science station on Epsilon 2, I should have an update in a few hours on your new XO, sounds like you won't have to wait much longer. They shook hands. Capt. Taylor: Thank you sir. He looks at her. Commodore Samuels: Safe travels Captain. He walks onto the pad and she turns to the transporter's chief to transport the Commodore to the Starbase, the Commodore beams away as Marcia smiles. Capt. Taylor: Captain huh. She leaves the transporter room. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge Everyone is at their stations as Captain Taylor walks onto the Bridge and walks to the two chairs and sat down in the Captain's Chair. Capt. Taylor: Smith hail the dock master. She inputs commands into the console. Ltcmdr. Smith: Hailing frequencies open Captain. Taylor gets up from the chair. Capt. Taylor: Control, this is Helena...requesting permission to depart. Dock Master (oc): This is control. Helena, Permission to depart granted. ...Thirty seconds for port gates. Captain Taylor sits in her chair. Ltcmdr. Samson: Clearing all Moorings. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Mitchell take us out one-quarter impulse power. Daniel turns to her. Lt. Mitchell: Uh, Captain may I remind you that regulations specify thrusters only while in Spacedock? Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: You heard the order, Lieutenant. Daniel turns to his console. Lt. Mitchell: Aye, Captain. Daniel inputs commands into the helm side of the console. Ext. Space Helena moves slowly out of the dry-dock and then as soon as the ship cleared the berth and leaps into warp. Ext. Space (warp field) Helena is at high warp. Capt. Taylor's (vo): Captain's log stardate 6454.1. We're on course for Earth Outpost Antares Base to get supplies to deliver to Epsilon II ship and crew are up to par I am a bit nervous as to how the ship and crew will fair in battle conditions if it comes to it but all I know is I am happy that I'm commanding a Constitution-class starship. Int. Main Bridge Captain Taylor sits in the chair as Sasha turns to Daniel. Ltjg. Mitchell: I've never been to Epsilon II, what's it like at the science station. Commander T'Shar turns to her. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Epsilon 2 is an outpost devoted exclusively to scientific inquiry, it will be fascinating to see the station. Captain Taylor chimes in. Capt. Taylor: Researchers from all over the galaxy petition to work there. Smith turns to Captain Taylor. Ltcmdr. Smith: Captain we're receiving a hail from Commodore Samuels it's regarding our first officer, it says that an executive officer has become available and can rendezvous with the Helena at Starbase 14. Captain Taylor thinks for a minute. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Mitchell? Daniel looks at the console. Lt. Mitchell: That's barely out of our way Captain I can have us there at warp factor 7.5 ma'am. Captain Taylor walks to Smith. Capt. Taylor: Smith who did they pick? She looks at her. Ltcmdr. Smith: A Commander John Thomas Martin. The crew was shocked and awe about that. Capt. Taylor: Smith acknowledge the Commodore's hail, Mr. Mitchell alter course to Starbase 14 seven point five. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space The Helena heads towards the Starbase, as a shuttle heads for the ship's main shuttlebay and enters it. Int. Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is looking over ship and crew status reports when the doors chimed, she looks at the doors. Capt. Taylor: Come. The doors open and Commander Martin walks into the room. Cmdr. Martin: Commander John Thomas Martin reporting for duty Captain. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Commander Martin welcome aboard the Helena have you reviewed our mission? He nods at her. Cmdr. Martin: Yes, Captain. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Very well, Commander take the bridge from Lieutenant Commander T'Shar and resume course for Epsilon II. He nods and leaves the ready room. Ext. Space After getting supplies the Helena departs from the Starbase and leaps back into warp. (Fade out, End of Act One)